


Blankets and Comfort

by Snail_Pail



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blanket Forts, F/F, Fluff, Gay disasters being gay, Lumity, Oneshot, amity cannot function, babys first fic here, but it's ok, im not sorry, sleepover, some sads, this wrote itself, toh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snail_Pail/pseuds/Snail_Pail
Summary: Luz and Amity have a sleepover, shenanigans ensue. Some small, nice fluff to warm the heart.Oneshot story I wrote for self indulgence, along with testing how to write these two.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 282





	Blankets and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here! I'd love some feedback! If this gets good reviews, maybe I'll make a full fledged TOH fanfic in the future!

Amity sat deep in thought, her hand stuffed into the pocket of her hoodie(One of her favourites, a pale pink), running her thumb across a small hair clip charm. She had found the clip at a market stall in Bonesborough; The purple and white butterfly on it reminding her of Luz. She had bought it on the spot, ideas rushing through her mind like a waterfall. She had wanted to give it to Luz the next time she saw her, but now she was second guessing herself. Now was too soon, she couldn’t muster up the courage. 

Tonight she was spending the night at the Owl House, she couldn’t mess up such a fun time because of her mushy gushy feelings. Later- She’d give Luz the gift later.

“Amity?” 

The green haired girl was shoved from her thoughts at the sudden voice, furrowing her eyebrows and turning her head up from the floor. 

Oh. It was Luz, standing clad in her pyjamas; a dark grey tank-top and long fuzzy blue bed pants that had purple owls patterned onto them. The darker skinned girl’s hair was somewhat mussed up(More so than usual), and she had light purple cat slippers on her feet. Luz was standing a few feet away from where Amity sat, a tower of blankets in her arms as she stared at the other girl expectantly.

“Oh- huh?” Amity quickly replied, a hint of butterflies forming in her stomach out of embarrassment as she realised she had spaced out. Luz didn’t seem to mind though, resting her chin on the stack of the blankets as she walked over to Amity.

“I asked if you could take those pillows up to my room while I go get a couple more blankets from the shed; I know there’s more in there from when I had to get some for Lillith. I still can’t believe she’ll be living here for now..” Luz trailed off, but quickly shook her head as she stared at Amity expectantly.

Amity stared back at Luz, a dumbfounded look on her face. She stared back into her crushes eyes for a moment(Perhaps a moment too long), then quickly nodded her head, managing to blurt out a meek ‘sure’ as her cheeks started burning, and quickly pulled herself over to the stack of pillows. As she grabbed the pillows she let out a small sigh, burying her red face into the cushions as she heard Luz walk away.

“Get a hold of yourself Amity..” She grumbled to herself, situating the stack of cushions so that she could see as she walked. Making her way from the living room and to the stairs, the witchling began to get lost in her thoughts.

Why did Amity always have to lose her cool around Luz? She was fine around anyone else, even her parents. But.. When it came to Luz, even something as small as the other girl’s dorky smile managed to short-circuit the youngest Blight. Luz’s chaotic personality, the way she never gave up, how nothing seemed to discourage her from her goals. Just thinking about her made butterflies swarm in Amity’s stomach.

Suddenly though, her foot bumped into something soft; Thus causing her to let out a strangled noise as she fell forwards, the pillows breaking her fall on the stairs. Pulling herself up and onto her elbows, Amity blinked and looked around owlishly, before her gaze landed on King.

He was now sitting at the bottom of the steps, rubbing his snout as he glared up at the witch. He let out a loud ‘mweh’ before standing up and crossing his arms to his chest.

“You! Luz’s broccoli haired witch friend! How dare you trip over the king of demons! Watch where you step, or I could easily sick my demon army upon you!” Without giving Amity a chance to reply, he was quick to scamper off and out of view.

For a moment the green haired girl just sat there in bewilderment, processing what had just happened. Then, she slowly pulled herself back up and gathered the fallen pillows, trying to neatly stack them like Luz had.  
“I don’t have broccoli hair..” Amity huffed, teetering her way up the rest of the stairs until she made it to the top. She didn’t understand how Luz liked that tyrant toddler. Peering around at the different doors, Amity made her way down the hall and towards Luz’s room. Seeing that the door was already cracked halfway open, she gently kicked it with her foot so that the entryway widened.

Shifting the pillows as she walked into the room, she gently set them to the side of the door and then stood up, stretching and running her fingers through her hair. Looking around the room, she noticed that it hadn’t changed too much from the last time she had been over; Though it was probably a tad bit messier considering a few books and papers were scattered about.

“Hm..” Amity mumbled to herself, her gaze landing on a small picture frame that she hadn’t noticed before. It was set down beside Luz’s sleeping bag, and seemed to be in good condition. Curious, the witchling made her way over to the frame, kneeling down on the sleeping bag and carefully picking the picture up. 

Bringing it up to her face, she saw it held a photo of a somewhat younger looking Luz, along with an older woman who somewhat resembled her. Judging by the good condition of the photo, it was probably taken around a year or so prior. Was that Luz’s mom? The two of them look so happy together, something Amity wished she could relate to with her parents. A twinge of sour feelings bloomed in Amity’s chest, but she was quick to stamp it out as she set the photo back down.

Moving to the end of the sleeping bag, she sat down to wait for Luz. Letting out a quiet hum, she idly patted her hands against her light yellow bed shorts.

A few minutes passed, and she finally heard the thump of feet as Luz made her way up the rickety stairs. Amity’s ears twitched, and she pulled herself off the sleeping bag as the brown haired girl came into the room, a mound of blankets being dropped at her feet.

“Woow boy! There were a ton more blankets than I thought there were. I didn’t know how many blankets to grab, so I took all of them.” Luz suddenly spoke up, a smile on her face as her eyes sparked excitement.

“I.. Don’t think we’ll need all of those but..” Amity spoke, doubting that either of them would need that many. 

“Nonsense! We’re gonna have a huge blanket cocoon and be all nice and toasty together! We can watch movies and read fanfiction too! Oh! What about snacks? Are you allergic to anything?” Luz seemed to get even more excited the longer she spoke, ideas flooding through her mind like a fast flowing river.

“W-what? A- I mean- We can totally watch movies and stuff, pssh, totally platonically! Haha, nothing strange about hanging out with my best pal! Being close and sharing blankets! Yup! I’m gonna stop talking now.”

Amity stared at Luz for a moment, bracing for her reaction. But the whole thing seemed to fly over the other girl’s head as she started to dig into her pyjama pocket. Pulling something small out of her pocket, she held the object out to Amity.

“Oh yeah! I found this on the stairs. Is it yours? It’s not mine, but I didn’t think you liked this sort of stuff.”

The item she held out to the green haired girl was a butterfly clip. The one Amity was going to give to Luz. How had she lost it?! She didn’t put it down anywhere. Maybe it had fallen out of her pocket when she tripped on the stairs? Of course it had to fall out, just her luck!

“Oh! Heh, Y-yah! That’s totally mine! Must’ve fallen out of my pocket!” Amity was quick to respond, swiping the clip out of Luz’s hand and back into her hoodie pouch. “Must’ve dropped it and stuff… Y’know, stairs n’ tripping and all. Heh.” She continued babbling awkwardly, trailing off as she felt a bead of sweat on her forehead, her face a deep red from anxiety and butterflies.

“Oh, yeah! Those stairs are quite slippery!” Luz chirped back obliviously, quickly kneeling down and starting to adjust all the pillows and blankets. “I’m glad I found it then! If King found it then you’d never get it back!”

At the mention of the tiny tyrant, Amity grimaced, knowing that he was the one she had tripped over.

“Yeah, Thanks Luz. But I’m sure I would have gotten it back, he doesn’t look that threatening. He’s like, mostly fluff.” The two of them were quiet after that, though it wasn’t an uncomfortable quiet. Luz unfolded some blankets and spread them on the ground, while Amity rolled up the sleeping bag and set it against the wall to make more room. After the two of them lined the outside of the blankets with pillows, Luz made her way over to the picture frame that still sat on the floor, picking it up and staring at it. A small sigh escaped her as a distant longing clutched at her chest.

“Do you think we’ll find a way for me to get back?” The darker girl suddenly asked, somewhat startling Amity at how quiet her voice was. Luz had destroyed her only known way home, she doesn’t regret that. Eda was her family and she would destroy that door a million times over if it meant keeping her family safe. But… There had to be another way home, right? There had to.

She wanted to see her Mamí. 

Setting down the pillow she had in her hands, Amity made her way over to where Luz was sitting. The green haired girl sat down next to her, gently resting her hand on her shoulder as she looked at her with concern.

“Hey.. I’m sure we’ll find a way for you to get back home. And when we do, you better come visit often. If there’s one way that links the human realm and our realm, there has to be more right?” 

Taking a moment to mull over what Amity had said, Luz scrubbed at her face with her empty hand, wiping away small tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes. “I guess you’re right, huh? And I’ll totally visit! I wouldn't forget about my amazing friends here, you’re so much better than the kids back at my human school. Maybe You guys could visit my realm sometime too, that would be fun.” 

“Huh, visit your realm? Yeah, that does sound fun.” Amity replied, a small smile on her face. 

“You really are going soft on me, Blight.” Luz spoke up after a few moments of silence, causing Amity to almost choke on her breath.

“W-what? You wish! This Blight is a stone cold baddy.” Amity retorted playfully, lightly punching Luz in her shoulder. Suddenly Luz turned around, reaching her hand out and booping Amity’s nose before she could react.

“Boop!” She exclaimed, quickly setting the picture back beside the blankets and hopping up, making her way towards the pillows and blankets that have yet to be set.

“Wh- Hey!” Amity responded with shock, reaching her hands up to her nose as her cheeks dusted red. Quickly she stood up, sweeping around and making her way towards Luz as said girl reached down and picked up a pillow, readying herself.

“Don’t step any closer!” Luz squealed, swiping the pillow in her arms as Amity scurried towards her, causing the green haired girl to stop in her tracks.

“You wouldn’t attack someone unarmed would you? Now that’s just cold.” Amity feigned shocked surprise, twiddling her hands behind her back as she summoned a small abomination.

“It’s not cold if you have magic!” Luz spoke, slamming the pillow into the purple blob that had just formed in front of her.

The two of them laughed and fought, quickly forgetting about their attempt to make a nest of blankets. After a while, Eda had come upstairs wondering what all the ruckus was. At that point, the two girls had tuckered themselves out and decided to call it a night.

Amity would muster up the courage to give Luz the gift in the morning, she promised herself. It was either then or never. Despite how antsy and blushy Luz made her feel, she knew she had to show her how she felt at some point, or she was going to literally explode.

So, tomorrow. 

She’d do it tomorrow.


End file.
